


I Won’t Leave You Alone, Ever

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Go To Sleep [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is the best, Comfort, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hugs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nightmares, Rex needs him, Riduurs Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: Rex has a horrible nightmare and Cody makes his best to comfort him while he knows he can’t make promises. And we all know how this ends up. So the best Cody can do is to give him hope and the adorable Rex thinks that’s enough.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Go To Sleep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I Won’t Leave You Alone, Ever

**Author's Note:**

> It’s more like a ‘Go back to Sleep’ than a ‘Go to Sleep’ but well…

‘Cody…? Cody?? Cody! Codyyyyy!!!!!’

As surprising as it might seem, it was the unintentional kick in his stomach that woke him up. Slight but painful because even asleep, Rex had always had an amazing strength. Although the 212th Commander’s bunk had for advantage of being much too small for two – which forced them to sleep glued to each other – that night, when Cody opened his eyelids, he seemed annoyed.

It was understandable because, putting a hand on his sore stomach, he saw Rex in the calm darkness of their quarters, deeply sleeping at a few inches from him only, but apparently not knowing it. Because he seemed taken in a tornado of fear which stirred him like Cody had never seen him before, sending clumsy punches from right to left, some of them hitting his riduur. Paradoxically, his lips kept moaning his name with a so sweet and begging despair, and with a voice as weak as his sobs.

‘Rex…’ Cody whispered, landing a warm hand on his shaking shoulder.

Sadly, nightmares weren’t rare for clones. Everyone experienced them, some more often than others, and so all kinds of rumors were passing along for a long time about these possibly premonitory dreams. At the 79th, clones were sometimes laughing about it but once alone in the darkness, they’d better have a vod near by to prevent the drowsy hell from continuing. Then nobody was laughing anymore because they all knew the oppressing feeling.

Scared, Cody sadly realized that it had been a while Rex was in this state since, getting used to the darkness, he saw clouds of tear marks nearly covering his tensed cheeks, sweat beaded on his forehead and his slight whines literally tore Cody’s heart apart when the hand he had just put on his shoulder was sharply rejected.

Suddenly restless to the idea of Rex living this awful pain one second more, he firmly gripped his arms and crossed them to immobilize him and, ignoring his fierce struggle, he vigorously shook him in order to pull him out of this unknown hell. In the end, in a burst of panic because his efforts seemed in vain, he shouted his name, calling his soul to come back to him, and a second later, Rex’s eyes nearly instantly opened and immediately met his riduur’s.

More tears left his eyelashes in the same instant but in them, we could read an invisible relief mixed with shock. He was saved. Rex weakly whined, grateful, then as soon as Cody slowly freed his wrists from his grip, he rushed against his riduur who right away enclosed his thick and warm arms around him, whispering some sweet words in the hope of easing his panting breathing:

‘Try to calm down… Shhhhhhh… It’s over…’

But after a few minutes in this scary darkness, Cody realized Rex was completely helpless and simply unable to relax. Whatever he had just lived must have been terrifying because he couldn’t catch his quick and noisy breath, nor stop the soft sobs escaping him, and so his riduur wondered if he’d better turn on the light to comfort him. However, he didn’t even have the time to because as soon as he raised his arm, Rex leaped.

Visibly, he deeply needed to feel Cody in a very intense way because by pure reflex when he saw it, he rushed on one of his torso’s weak spots and inhaled it between his lips with a greedy hunger as if it was a baby bottle. And as a baby's survival instinct towards his mother, Rex began to absorb the brown and tender peak of Cody’s muscled torso, searching for appeasement.

‘Try to…’ Cody stammered before understanding with compassion and heavy breathing what the clone was doing, ‘alright… yeah… if you want to… you can… do anything you want… anything you need…’

Very gently compared to the avidity, and even the aggressiveness with which Rex was attacking his poor peak as if he wanted to draw milk, Cody wrapped his leg around Rex’s waist to press him against himself, as his arm on his back was already doing the same, then he stroked the small blond hair bent over him with his free hand. Meanwhile, he seemed to hold his breath in order not to moan under the strength of the stimulation Rex was applying on one of his body’s weak spot, probably unconsciously.

To be honest, he would have found that really exciting if Rex hadn’t been completely panicked about this mysterious nightmare. So he had to quietly bear this torture for his riduur’s sake and wait for him to calm down to the only feeling of Cody tight against him. Then, finally, after a few minutes of relentlessness and intense suctions, the clone slowly freed – with some reluctance – the poor peak a bit too loved, although his lips continued to brush it, making sure it stayed right where it was.

Unconsciously, he was sending a pleasant warm air on the seducing wetness covering the little exploited peak, proving that this breathing, despite being still quick, seemed to have calmed a bit, settling an intimate, relaxing silence where warmth, smells and textures seemed condensed in the egg formed by their two tangled bodies.

‘What happened?’ Cody murmured against his ear after some time.

His Captain closed his eyes with terror, his head stuck against his riduur’s torso and maintained by a firm and comforting hand at the back of his skull. His teeth were slightly shaking at a few inches away from his peak – which was psychologically preparing to be mistreated again – as if he was seeing some fuzzy images of his nightmare: a gigantic desert as white as ice, but also a burning sun and most of all, the nothingness. None. Rex felt a drop of sweat travel from his temple to his clone’s torso.

‘I dreamt that you weren’t here anymore… Either you, nor any clone, none! I was alone… in a… in an entire planet… and above all, you weren’t here anymore! And I was stuck there and I… I just…’

In front of his riduur’s so weak and desperate whisper, a wave of affection threatened to overwhelm Cody. Gently surrounding his cheeks with his large possessive hands, and so forcing him meet his gaze, he held Rex in this position and stayed a moment to observe his both pleading and admiring eyes.

Then, against his dearest will, he refrained from violently kissing him and tenderly licking his neck like a wolf protecting its cubs, but considering it wasn’t exactly the best strategy to adopt for his riduur’s sake, he simply purred, his eyes deep in his:

‘My Rex, I’m here… I’m not going anywhere… and I won’t leave you alone, ever, because I love you far too much for that…’

The clone mewed as an answer. Asking for ‘again’ and ‘more’. Accepting with enthusiasm, Cody very slowly bent over his face and landed his lips on his forehead, murmuring a delicate ‘I love you’. Bewitched, Rex closed his eyes and savored the two kisses that followed the first one on each of his cheeks, each one carrying a few words purred tight against him: ‘I won’t ever leave without you’ and ‘I love you, you hear me?’. Soon, every inch of the skin of his face was delicately kissed and a love secret was given to him each time.

‘‘My heart is tied to yours forever and your love means to me beginning, arrival point and the path of life I called ‘Happiness’.’ Remember that?’

Of course Rex remembered. It was a sentence both had pronounced the day they had become riduurs. That day had been kind of a wedding, because they had some little rituals but in the way of the great clone family. That evening, in the barracks’ main room, in the middle of this sea of tender mattresses and opened arms the new couple had laid down, side by side.

As the two clones belonged to different battalions, around twenty 501st soldiers had taken care of Cody, accepting him as the one who would take care of their vod from now on and thanking him, while a herd of the 212th had been in charge of Rex, with all the ways these clones had thought good. There was no rule, except for making their two victims cry with joy and making them as relaxed and limp as possible.

So it had included massages, playful caresses, kisses and other body cares – without giving too much details – because they were all ready to give them as much joy as they could and Rex and Cody just had had to take it. Truthfully, it had been particularly romantic because the two riduurs had held each other’s hand all along and had watched the face of the other melt under the pleasure. 

Then, when they had been emptied from all their strength and filled with pure happiness, the clones had huddled them together and then had pressed around them so that they fall asleep coated in warmth, cotton, and peace. And they had made the sweetest night of their lives.

To be honest, it was the only definition clones knew about marriages but they thought it pretty fair, because it put the love between the riduurs at the core of everything and the relaxing hug they had at the end proved it. Because isn’t it what every couple deeply looks for? To have someone you can have fun with, of course, but above all, someone you can fall asleep with, feel safe with and simply, completely happy with? It was what mattered the most: this moment of peace. This moment of peace was their true wedding. Simple but true. And it was enough.

Rex nodded, thinking about all these amazing things he had lived with Cody and the others that night. And since then, they were tied together with all their souls by a so powerful cord that only their wills could break, nothing else. And that was exactly what Cody wanted to remind him while he was tenderly stroking his hair and keeping his eyes right on his.

‘Obi Wan told me once that there was a legend about two lovers who had been forced to move away from each other on distant planets, on the Galaxy’s edge. They weren’t Jedis but they knew about the Force and the link between them was so strong that they discovered a really rare power…’

Interested by his words and soft voice, Rex closed his eyes and nested his head under Cody’s neck, miming the very strong link he was talking about by pressing a bit more against him, imagining they were those two lovers. His riduur slightly smiled then continued, whispering:

‘The rumors said that one day, by concentrating very hard, thinking about the other person or just by wanting it more than anything, they managed to see each other from afar, as clearly as I see you now, my Rex, whereas they weren’t even on the same planet… How crazy is that? Can you imagine it? They talked and spent their lives together but thousands of kilometers away from each other… So they didn’t ever left each other… They were always together… The Force just proved them so…’

Cody slowly rolled on his side, making Rex tip on his back since he was stuck against him, then the Commander completely laid on him, keeping his leg around his waist. From where his Captain was, we could think Cody was hatching him like his precious egg. And it was wonderful. Putting his forehead against his, the clone continued:

‘Obi Wan thinks that any living being would be able to do the same, if he truthfully believed it possible… If we were separated from each other, we probably wouldn’t have enough power to see each other but maybe we would be able to feel the other’s presence through the Force… thanks to our bond… So don’t worry, my Rex, even if we’re separated, you and I, we won’t truly be… I won’t leave you alone, ever…’

Reassured and to the paroxysm of affection, Rex softly kissed him and slowly sighed when Cody answered his kiss, literally crashing his lips on his, which meant ‘You’re mine’ as he often liked to repeat him during their intimate times. Suddenly, Rex broke the kiss, wanting a bit more:

‘Hold me very tight against you…’

Obeying and wanting to give the best contact he could offer to his riduur, he pressed him between himself and the bed, completely capturing him, refusing any escape, hatching him, protecting him and owning him everywhere. In front of this intoxicating sensation, Rex emitted small indistinct noises meaning ‘again’ and Cody was very pleased and happy to give him what he desired, nearly choking him, but Rex felt too good to tell him to stop.

They were one, their bond was there, almost palpable between their two bodies and it was unbreakable.

Rex awoke with a start and hit his head against the harsh surface, made so white by the burning sun that he was practically blind for a second. He slid a hand at the back of his painful scalp and opened his eyelids again, slower. Oh no. The ice. The sun. The nothingness. Oh no.

‘Cody…? Cody?? Cody! Codyyyyy!!!!!’

There was none. And no answer. Only his voice repeating itself again and again. Rex rose in the white nothingness of this miserable moon, lightly touched his scar near his temple, like an old reflex. He felt so old, so broken and with him, far away, the line where ice and sky joined seemed to shiver with fear.

‘Cody, where are you?!’ he shouted, tears in his eyes, ‘tell me the story again!’

His echo, his strangely rocky and aged voice resonated in this sinister, freezing and deadly silence. He was alone.

‘Cody…’ he desperately whispered with the softest voice that broke him, ‘please… show me you’re here…’

**Author's Note:**

> This last scene takes place after order 66 and yes, I know, it’s horrible. Both lost and separated. The hope’s gone.
> 
> Also, I’m planning to make a Tup/Fives fanfic on this Serie’s theme but I don’t have any idea about what to do so feel free to give me some ideas if you want to see them in this Serie! Maybe it could help me! But I’m thinking about it anyway…


End file.
